BNHA Oneshots
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: This book will be full of all our favorite ships in BNHA! The chapters will range from fluff to angst, so please remember to read the warning at the top of each of them. If you wish, you can ask me to write a certain one shot - just write it in the comment section! I also write x reader one shots in this, as well. Please enjoy!


**Welcome to my first one shot! I hope you enjoy it.**

**~ Titania of Fairies**

* * *

_**Warning: **_

_**Fluff, Friendship & Swearing**_

_**Ship: **_

_**Fem!Kirishima x Bakugo**_

_**Modern!AU**_

* * *

With her crimson eyes twitching, Kirishima Eijika stared at the form of on of her best female friends, a pout pulling at her pretty pink lips. Her spiky dyed red hair felt heavy on her head, as she stubbornly glared at the impending figure of the pink haired girl, as she walked into the kitchen. Finally, after what it seemed to be forever, the redhead cracked, a exasperated sigh pulling out of her mouth.

"I'm telling you Mina!" She remarked to her friend, across from the kitchen table, her eyes twitching with worry and fear. "Something's wrong. He's not acting like usual."

"Oh lay off of it, Eiji - chan! You're overreacting." Her friend, Ashido Mina called from the other side of the kitchen, her back towards said girl. Eijika could practically see the eye roll that the older girl gave her, as she responded. "After all, it isn't like that boy ever hides things from you."

"But this is different!" The redhead insisted, her lips turning into a pout.

"Ya, ya okay. Lay off it already." The pinkette responded, turning her back towards her friend, in her hands, a steaming cup of coffee in one of her hands. Sighing, the girl smirked before placing her lone hand on her hips and shaking her head.

"Honestly, if I knew any better I would say that you were jealous~"

"As if!" The muscular girl exclaimed hotly, her eyes twitching slightly. "Don't be unmanly Mina, it isn't a good look on you!"

"I should hope not, after all, I am a girl." The other female remarked, before blinking and flashing her friend a bright smile. "Fear not, Eiji - chan - i'm pretty sure Bakugo - san is just being moody, y'know with his hormonal problems - he'll be fine in no time."

Pushing away her internal struggles, the seventeen year old laughed once more, before grinning brightly and therefore exposing her unusual long and pointy teeth. Shaking her head, she relaxed her shoulders before responding, her eyes cheerfully bright. "You're right, I'm probably getting worried over nothing."

Placing the cup down, Mina rested both of her hands on her hip once more, before sitting down and flipping her short, curly bob back, with one hand. "Of course I am." She replied snootily. "After all, I am the Queen and the Queen is always right."

"Praise to your majesty." The crimson eyed female responded, her hair falling into her face as she stood up and made a dramatic show of bowing, her head nearly reaching the ground.

"What are you two doing now?" Uraraka Ochako their third and final roommate asked, peeking her head into the doorway leading into the living room. "I must admit, I hadn't expected you to be up yet, Mina. What is that, your third cup of coffee?"

It was no unknown fact that Ashido Mina was a terror when she didn't get her sleep. Eijika shivered as remembered the first time she tried to wake said girl up...it was a complete nightmare. Who knew that even a pair of glasses could be dangerous? - She still flinched whenever one came too close to her face.

"My fifth actually." The said girl said, grinning saucily.

"I still don't know how you do it." The redhead admitted, shuddering at the thought of how hyper that would make her become - and what a nightmare that would be. "But still, I pray to the man who invented it - after all, he probably stopped a massacre from happening."

Eijika shared a single look with Ochako, before bursting out into laughter, the brunette following in the same suit. The two of them wheezed out, as they remembered the first time the pinkette had drank coffee - it was almost like a light bulb had formed inside of her brain and glitter had been thrown into her heart. It was now needless to say that the said girl drank three fourths of the grocery's coffee products in a year.

At that, the pink haired female glared at the two of them, before huffing and sticking her nose in the air and crossing her legs. Snobbishly, she mock stared down at them, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "How dare you insult me! Off with your heads."

Giggling, Ochako stumbled and swayed on her feet, her voice trembling as she tried to keep it as steady and fearful. "N - No, m - my queen - p - please don't kill us-" She was cut off by her own laughter, as she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach - tears trickling out of her eyes.

"We are your lowly servants, only existing to serve you-" Eijika tried to continue, only to shake her head, when she herself began choking with laughter.

With her pursed lips cracking underneath the smile she was desperately trying not to show, the pinkette finally sighed, before joining in the laughter of her friends. As the three of them finally, calmed down, the so called queen, offered the brunette friend a swing of her coffee - only for Ochako to shake her head, her fingers wiping her tears from her hands.

"No thanks," She said, gasping for air to go into her burning lungs. "I'll take some milk, I think we have some left, after all of your consumption. Besides, your coffee is way too strong for me - honestly, it's so bitter."

Mina grinned before rolling her eyes. Turning to the grinning redhead, she rose her eyebrows up and down, before shamelessly asking, "By the way, what happened with Takeshi - senpai? I heard he asked you out?"

"What?" The seventeen year old asked, tilting her head to the side, "No he didn't. He merely asked if I was interested in watching the new movie; 'Five Feet Apart,' and if I was, he had an extra ticket." At this Eijika narrowed her eyes. "I told him that it was quite manly of him to offer, but it would be best if he went to movie with one of his friends. It would be more enjoyable for him, that way."

As Mina snorted from her seat, her lips pulling into her smile, she responded her eyes gleaming hidden amusement. "Honestly, I feel bad for that boy."

"What?"

"Come on Mina - chan." Ochako called from the kitchen, laughter evident in her voice. "That's just how Eiji - chan is. Oblivious - we should both know that by now."

"That's true." The pinkette hummed, as she watched the redheads face turn confused. "Eiji - chan wouldn't know if someone was flirting with her, even if they kissed her - she would just politely back away and say that everyone makes mistakes."

"Y - you guys..." Eijika replied, her cheek turning a bright red. "S - Stop it!"

Grabbing her bag, the young girl stood up and begun to pull her hair into a ponytail, as her brown haired friends began to speak. "Honestly I don't get why you're so pessimistic though..."

"What!?" Eijika managed to burst out, her eyes widening, making her look like a character from a manga. "Me!? Pessimistic? How!?"

"Calm your tits." Mina managed to say, before taking a sip of her coffee. "What Ocha - chan means, is that you adamantly refuse to believe that someone could like you. Honestly, even I find it hilarious - but frustrating at wouldn't know that someone was trying to flirt with you, even if they took their dick out and begun waving it in your face-"

"Enough!" Kirishima exclaimed, before clearing her throat. "Let's talk about something else. Anything else."

Nobody could blame her for wanting to change the topic.

"Fine. Fine." Mina waved her hands away, before humming. "Are you shopping with us tomorrow?"

"Naw, I was with you guys last time, remember? I'm with the boys tomorrow."

As a good friend to both of the genders in Yuuei class, 1 - A, Eijika often alternated her time schedule between the boys and the girls, meaning that she spent and equal amount of time with both of them. If she didn't Mina or Denki would make a fuss about it - something which gave her a headache every single time. In fact, lunch was the only time that she had a certain spot everyday - something which she refused to be budged from. Ignoring the small whisper at the back of her head which said that just meant that she didn't belong anywhere, the girl successfully pulled the rest of her hair up into a ponytail before flashing her friends a grin.

"Aw come on..." Mina grumbled, however, a smile was pulling at her lips. "The amount of time you spend with them, one would think that you were a guy yourself."

Ignoring the pang in her heart at that statement, the young girl grinned sheepishly, as Ochako responded. "Stop it Mina - chan!" Turning towards the redhead, the brown haired girl let out a sigh. "Just ignore her, Eiji - chan. Mina - chan's just upset."

"I know," Eijika reassure the shorter girl, before grabbing her bag. "Mina's an idiot like that - anyways, I gotta go. I have to head off to work."

"I still don't get why you don't take the bus." Ochako admitted, holding her newly toasted piece of bread in her mouth. "It would be a lot quicker and you would have more time to do what you wish."

"But this way I can exercise and save more money at the same time." The redhead reminded the duo, before tying up the crimson shoelaces of her old, ratty black sneakers. With her sharp teeth tucked underneath her lips, the young girl let out a happy laugh as she remembered the first time she had been too busy to go to the gym. Honestly, it was almost as if the world had crashed down onto her - but not anymore, now she managed to make most of her time and multitask.

Glancing at her watch, the girl silently cursed before shooting towards the exit. Running out the swinging door, the seventeen year old passed a shout of goodbye behind her shoulders, before slamming the door, her keys swinging in the palm of her hand. Shoving it into the side pocket of her school bag, the young girl started her weekend run, smiling when she reached the outside of the building - sunshine shining onto her face and the light causing her eyes to gleam even more.

* * *

It wasn't long before the long haired girl fell into remembrance of her memories, as the steady motion of her feet lulled her body into old stories. Thinking back to the previous conversation, Eijika let out a chuckle as she shook her head slightly. Suddenly, the thought of the so called 'date' which she had been asked out to came to her mind - stilling her other thoughts. Frowning ever so slightly, her mood dampening only a tad bit, the young girl wondered how her friends could even begin to imagine that someone would ask her out.

Letting her frown fade, the young girl began to sigh. Trust Mina to spice up things and make her think about extra things, when they where unneeded - but that was just how the older girl always had been.

Loud and Confident.

Even back in middle school and high school she had been like that. Vibrant and outgoing, she had been the only person in class who outright laughed in the teachers face - and yet, managed to make them smile alongside of her. While she didn't have a charismatic aura as one would expected, she made up for that with her raunchy, wide grins and her loud and thundering voice. Everyone seemed to like her, and oftentimes, there was a rumor circulating around about her latest crazy styles or her *_ahem_* flings. However, what Eijika mostly admired in the pink haired female, was the fact that she was utterly and completely comfortable in her own skin. Unlike herself, Mina didn't dislike anything about her mind and body - often times wearing tight clothing saying, _'If I got it, I'm gonna flaunt it.'_

The exact opposite could be said for her.

Sure, around her friends she was happy, always smiling, cheerful and 'manly', but she wasn't always this way. In fact the old her, was dull and plain - something which she detested with all of her being. Kirishima could remember how...pathetic she had been, back in middle school. The young girl remembered how quiet and subdued she was, just a few years ago - she remembered how she had faded into the background, becoming the person that nobody knew of.

Most of all, Eijika remembered how weak she had been - unable to stand up to bullies or fight for herself. However, she had changed now.

After her last year in middle school, she had grown tired of always being the loser, always being useless, and most of all, sick and hateful of her own depressing attitude to life. So making up her mind, she began lifting weights and taking a boxing class - sure in the beginning it ached like hell and often she ended up collapsing on the sofa, but the redhead loved the thrill it gave her. Soon, she entered competitions and with every new match she won, her confidence grew, blossoming into a wide flower that came to her whenever she spoke. She was no longer the same person she was before, and in order to showcase that, she made the most reckless decision she had ever made. She dyed her hair red - and to this day, she still didn't regret it; she was a whole new person with a new attitude on life.

Or at least, that was what she told herself.

However, sometimes her dark thoughts came creeping back up to her, shadowing her mind with doubts and crawling underneath her skin once more, showing her who exactly she was. It was almost as if her personality was fake and when that happened, almost as if every smile was strained. Eijika knew that wasn't true, her mind however, thought very differently and kept trying to prove herself otherwise. In some cases it managed to work, with this beinging one of them.

Honestly, Kirishima often was baffled at her friends thoughts. Her!? Something like her? That was much too impossible, as nothing about her was anywhere pretty. Saying that, the redhead was proud of her body - but she just didn't think that there was anything feminine about her. Her arms were full of muscle, her biceps rock hard and her punches stronger than most of the boys in her class. Her stomach was a solid mass of weight, as it's edges were firm and smooth - small shapes of abs forming on them - the fact that only made her feel stronger that she already felt.

With her smile fading slightly, the young girl thought of the parts of her body which she didn't like. Their were two parts of her body which she would rather go without; her thighs and her breasts. Why? Well, her breasts were bigger than she liked and then often got in her way of training, as they swayed no matter how many sport bras she wore. As for her thighs, the only reason why she frowned upon them was because it had taken her forever to finally get them toned and strong. Even now she had to watch how much she exercised, or else they would become as they were before, again. It was frustrating and during times like parties, she wished that she had smaller hips and smaller breasts - anything would be better than her original ones.

Shaking her head, the seventeen year old let her depressing thoughts fade, as she adopted her usual positive thinking. There was nothing she could do to change about her body, so it was best if she worked with what she already had. Turning her thoughts back to her duties, the young girl let out a comical sigh as she remembered the homework which was due tomorrow - and of course, in complete Eijika fashion, she had forgotten to do it. The young girl groaned, as she realized what subject it was on - mathematics - her worst subject ever. Shaking her head, a pout formed on her lips as she realized that she would have to endure another late night of studying and getting no sleep.

With the familiar shop coming into her view, the planes of the windows, tilted black, so that the rest of the shop was hidden from view, the young girl rushed to the door and opened it up, the bell ringing as she did so. Taking off her shoes, Eijika let a grin spread across her face, as she saw a familiar person in the corner of her eyes.

"Ah! Akito - oba! You can't scold me today, after all, i'm not late."

A small, old, black haired woman laughed, her brown eyes crinkling in many levels of amusement and her wrinkles deepening even further as she spoke; her tone soft and lovely. "Ah Eijika - chan, I see that. Just how long ago did you leave your house, after all, it must have taken hours for you to finally get here."

"Oba - san..." The girl whined, before letting a grin spread across her face and huffing. "What is it with everyone teasing me today?"

"Well," The woman started, another wave of mirth crashing over her small, hunched over frame. "It's only because you're so easy to tease, Eijika - chan."

"That is true," The younger girl acquiesced, before shaking her head. "You should be resting oba - san. Your body is still on the medication..."

"Oh nonsense, i'm as strong as ever." The old lady waved away, before placing a hand on her hip and replying rather sassily. "And don't you think you're getting out of this young lady - go start your job, I don't pay you for talking."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Saluting once, Eijika ignored the 'cheeky brat' that came out of the other womans' mouth and ran to the back of the house, her shoes held in her hands.

Rushing towards the nearby tool shed, the redhead grabbed the hand plough and pulled with her strength, moving it out of the rusty old shack. Turning around, she let a smile cross over her face, as the flat, undone land lay in front of her. It seemed that her work was cut out for her, as she begun to move, sloughing through the wet soil and the weeds, a small song humming at her lips.

...

After what it seemed forever, Eijika sighed as she walked back into the living room of the house, water on her forehead, and her legs almost like a pool of jelly. Her arms ached slightly, as her tensed back relaxed and smoothed out. As she stretched in the small space - her hands went to the towel in her hair, and began to wipe the water out of it. However, soon her arms began to tire and she stopped once more, before groaning again. While she did love her job - it gave her money and excersize, not to mention it helped make good food, why wouldn't she love it? - the aches that it came with she definitely didn't miss. Although, it did make her proud to see the entire vegetable field bloom in the spring.

"Are you done with your shower, dear? It's been quite a while." The old woman remarked as she popped into the rather comfy living room, her eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. "Don't tell me that you're still drying your hair."

"I can't help it oba - san, my hair is just too thick! Nothing I do works." Eijika huffed, as the black haired woman laughed softly, her pink lips quirking up into a rather large smile.

Settling down on the neighboring sofa, Akito opened the drawer next to it and pulled out a brown, wooden comb, and spreading her feet ever so slightly, before motioning towards the floor. "Sit down." She said, smiling softly, "Let me do it."

With a grin pulling at her lips, the redhead shuffled over and lowered herself to the ground, before feeling the familiarity of a pair of safe, tight hands on the towel. Rubbing the towel into her hair, Akito hummed, as Eijika closed her eyes and smiling softly, ignoring the bout of deja vu that crawled up her spine, because of it. Wincing when realization crashed over her, the girl sighed in contentedness, knowing that soon enough, that would disappear. She was right, considering the fact that moments later, Akito began to pull her hair back into a braid.

"OW!"

"Stay still brat!"

"But it hurts..."

"Eijika! Stay still. Or else i'll pull harder."

"No! Don't!"

"THEN. STAY. STILL."

...

With a pout pulling at her lips, Eijika resisted the urge to wince as her tight fishtail swung behind her back. Her scalp was pulled back harshly, and the redhead could feel the effect of a migraine hitting her, drowning out all of her other thoughts. While the seventeen year old liked her hair in braids - something which she couldn't do by herself - she always hated the fact that they always hurt so much. It was either that, or the tiny old woman, had hands as strong as a mountain.

Eijika was betting on the latter.

"Are you alright dear? You have everything?" Akito asked softly, fussing around with the younger girls jacket and bag. The seventeen year old tried to ignore the fact that those hands were trying to pull her hair out earlier. "Do you need me to send you any food? It can't be healthy if you eat all that nasty junk food everyday."

"I'm fine oba - san." The younger girl reassure her, a small smile on her face. "I can cook, besides, I don't want to eat all of your food. Stop worrying about me, you should be worrying for yourself. Take more rest, you're not as young as you used to be..." Kirishima said worriedly, as she watched the old lady cough.

"Alright dear." The woman said, before pulling the strings of the redheads jacket tighter around her. "I will, but come visit more, please - and listen to Katsuki - kun more often. God knows that boy keeps you out of trouble."

Ignoring the slight pink shade that rose to her cheeks at the mention of Bakugo, Eijika sighed, before shaking her head. "Alright oba - san. Whatever you say."

"Good." Akito said firmly, before wrapping the taller girl in the hug. "Now get lost. The store is opening soon."

"I totally feel the love." Kirishima smiled, before heading out of the door and waving her hand over her shoulder. "By oba - san!"

Turning around, her eyes snapped shut and open simultaneously, as she walked down the steps and out of the door. Suddenly, as she turned her body to the right, the teenage girl felt her body freeze and her heartbeat speed up, before a large ear to ear smile split over her face. Her hands became clammy as her legs tensed once more and her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly; almost as if all of the stress had moved out of them and entered her chest. Ignoring the way a steady blush came to her face, Eijika laughed and smiled larger than before, her mouth opening on a shout.

"Bakugo! What're you doing here?"

* * *

**This is book is purely for stress reliving purposes. It's just a bunch of short stories about different BNHA pairings, which will have three chapters **_at most _**for each story. The pairings will vary, and if you want one, you can request it in the comment section - I don't mind and actually, it gives me more ideas. I also will write x reader one shots, if you want me too. **

**Thank you, and Ja ne for now. **

**~ Titania of Fairies. **


End file.
